Ellis vs Scooter
Left 4 Dead vs Borderlands! Which of these two Redneck Machanics will come out on top? Will Ellis leave Scooter 4 Dead? Or will Scooter make Ellis cross the border of Death? Preview Wiz: from the beginning of time man has tried to fix things Boomstick: and these specialize in fixing the broken Wiz: Scooter the Mechanic of the borderlands Boomstick: and Ellis the Mechanic of the Apocalypse Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATHBATTLE! Ellis Boomstick: Born and raised in Georgia Ellis lived a pretty normal life. Working on cars in his auto shop, Drinking with his buddies, and having Saturday night dinners with ma. Wiz: that all changed when CEDA accidently unleashed The Green Flu which took a turn for the worst and started killing people Boomstick: and bringing them back as zombies. Ellis figuring he's not gonna go down with out a fight built a 100% Zombie proof car! But it turned out to be only 99% Zombie proof. Wiz: after this Ellis somewhere down the line met up with 3 other survivors. Nick the once Criminal, Coach the one man cheese burger Apacolipse and Rochelle. When they realized CEDA had a change of plans they decided they where gonna have to rescue them selves. Ellis was very quick to call these strangers his friends even Nick who was kinda a douche to him at first. Boomstick: Ellis was born to be a fighter. He once said we learned how to shoot before he could walk! He is very prefishint with many kinds of weaponry Shotguns, Sniper rifles, Machine guns and even a Grenade Launcher. Ellis also has his Melee weapons A Katana, Baseball bat, A Guitar, frying pans, crowbars and even Chainsaws. He also apparently knows some karate but it's never stated how far into training he got but it's likely not very. Wiz: he's extremely violent for a 24 year old Catholic Mechanic (Ellis killing zombies with the Chainsaw) Ellis: DIE DIE MY DARLINGS DIE DIE DIE! Boomstick: he likes to blow shit up too! With his Pipe bombs, Molotovs, propane tanks and Jerry cans Ellis can Explode your ass with a smile on his face. Wiz: Ellis has a never give up attitude and is a dare devil by heart he can survive being crushed by cars and concrete slabs and get up like nothing happened he can even survive explosions and gun shots From point blank range so he's very tough. Boomstick: he's also got various items like his Med-kit, adrenaline shot, pills, even difibulators. I guess you can say Ellis is an adrenaline junky! He's also got these gun upgrade things Lasersights which increase accuracy, Explosive ammo, and incidenary ammo which is basically Fire ammo. (Ellis reviving a Downed Nick) Ellis: CLEAR! Wiz: The difibulator Is a very interesting item it may seem almost useless unless your reviving a teammate but it sends about 300 to 1000 Bolts of electricity into your body enough at least put a normal person in cardiac arrest or even stop someone's heart when alive! Boomstick: Ellis is Strong too, he can literally beat a Charger to death with a fucking crowbar! Wiz: while Ellis seems like to perfect Zombie killing machine he's not perfect. He has a large record of being very unfocused during fighting and he's not that smart either he said he once tried to UN-FRI a chicken. Boomstick: but when there's some ass to be kicked Ellis is gonna be there with a smile on his face. Ellis: Kill all son's a bitches, that my official instructions. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year